Merged Blood
Rowdy Reverse Mountain The sun shined bright over the entirety of Loguetown. Its intense rays gave off an extreme amount of heat, nearly unbearable to those incapable of dealing with high temperatures. A woman fanned herself with a paper fan as she strolled through the streets of the town. Sweat slowly dripped down her neck, creating a path down to her chest, slipping right between her breast. Her shirt had already been damp. The paper fan she held was being used as some sort of medium for cooling herself from the intense temperatures. She wiped her other hand across her forehead and let out a deep sigh. She then began to fan herself even quicker than before. She threw her hands into the air and began heading towards a nearby bench. Taking a seat, she placed her damp shirt over her face somewhat cooling herself off. She placed her attention on the children within the town, who seemed to be playing through the heat as though it didn’t even exist. The News Coo flew overhead, one deterred from its flock landing on the bench the lady sat on. Reaching into her pocket, she threw a couple into its back and reached for one of the newspapers. Opening it, the first main headline read a single word printed in bold font. Before reading more she looked up towards a building that bore the exact same word—”Marines”. “I’ve got to say...” Finally, she spoke for the first time. “It’s been a lot more peaceful with those guys around. Yet, at the same time, it’s been pretty boring as well.” She turned her attention over by the docks. West Blue Ops At a Marine Base in the West Blue Workers, all dressed in Marine attired plagued the docks. They lifted the anchors and saluted as the two ships bearing the flag of the Marines set sail, both following the same direction. One of the ships was much larger than the other which was probably due to the Giant that had been abord it. The Giant was none other than Captain Stevens Orobio. The moving ship allowed wind to pass by his face cooling his over-sized body down a bit. Even though he was a large being, the breeze managed to lift his golden air as though it were flowing in the wind. He looked down to the man standing next to him looking out to the sea in front of them. "Grehehehehe!" He laughed. "A simple spotting of a group of Pirates heading towards the Grandline at once got Lil'Miss'Cecilia all geared up to go! Greeeeehahahaha! Once we're done Erel, waddya say to a drink?" East Blue Ops On the Eastern Sea nearest the entrance of the Reverse Mountain A cruiser-class vessel with three masts, two with two sails and one with a lateen sail, six cannons on each side of its hull and four larger cannons situated on the bow. A large circular structure is located in the middle of the ship, and the Marine symbol and name was painted on the sides and sails can be seen steadily drifting along the clashing tides of the sea as the Will collides with the large sails pushing and guiding the vessel towards it’s destination. Aboard the vessel situated among the blustering masses of the ships main deck, steadily standing facing the waters infront and observing the distant shadow of the looming continent that is know as the Red Line with naught but a single smile nor emotion within her eyes is Lieutenant Commander Fairisles Margaret who is one of several marines tasked with the mission of preventing pirates from breaking into the Grand Line during the chaos of the looming war between Yonko. Turning away from the distance structure the Lieutenant Commander focused her visage upon a small ship toward the west of her current vessels’s location, this small ship however was boasting a particular color scheme one which she never liked seeing, for this small vessel hoisted the black flag of piracy and that was something she couldn’t idly by pass her as she was a proud member of the Marines and all who hung the colors of criminals will face justice. Without a ounce of emotion nor mercy Margaret commanded the crew to open fire upon the smaller vessel and within minutes the much smaller vessel was nothing more than a burning pile of wood and metal as she commanded the crew to arrest any survivors and kill anyone violently resisting before returning her eyes back toward her destination. "I shall ensure naught a single Pirate enters the Grand Line on this day." were the thoughts of Margaret as the vessel once again began making it’s approach towards the large continent. North Blue Ops South Blue Ops Category:Role-Plays Category:Roleplay